Bathtime for Nicky
by shacky20
Summary: Nick needs to relax, and Greg knows just how to do it.... Winner of the best CSI Slash story 2001


**Title: Bathtime for Nicky**

**Pairing: Nick/Greg SLASH!! CSI**

**Rating: M, yes boys and girls, it's good old fashioned smut, PWP, and all that good stuff**

**Disclaimers: Yeah, I secretly purchased them from CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer so I may have my wicked way with them……**

**Summary:Greg wants to help Nick relax and help his sore muscles. This is a slash story, so you know, so don't tell me you don't like slash! I wrote this back in 05, but for some reason never posted it here, hope it's a new and pleasant surprise for some of you…….**

_**Winner of the Best PWP for Slash in CSI Fanfic Awards 2005!**_

"Look G, I really appreciate the thought, but I'm just not the bubble bath type." Nick quipped.

"God you can be such a man sometimes, relax dude. It's a guy friendly bubble bath. No flowery smelly things I promise. I just know how much your back muscles have been aching so thought I nice warm soak in the bath tub will help. Can't you just trust me?" Greg snapped back trying not to sound put out by Nick's refusal.

"So, I'll just take a nice hot shower instead and stand under the spray." Nick argues some more.

"Come on Nick, it will help make you feel better. Plus I went through all of this trouble to find non girly stuff just for you. Do you have any idea how difficult that can be?"

"Well, what the hell is that goofy looking thing there?"

"You really haven't done this in a long time have you. Don't you 'treat yourself" anymore Nick? It's called a bath pillow. It sticks to the back of the tub so you can lean back on something soft and relax instead of this." And to prove his point Greg knocked on the porcelain.

"All right, all right, since you went thought all of this for me, but I'd rather have some company while I'm soaking. I mean whose gonna wash by back?" Nick was hoping he could talk Greg into joining him. He figured it wouldn't take much convincing, and of course he was right.

"Thought you'd never ask." Greg sauntered up to Nick and planted a soft kiss to his lips, nothing to passionate, just full of love. He them moved down to his neck and Nick let out a soft moan.

"You're so easy G, but did you really expect me to sit in there all by myself in those nice warm bubbles alone and waste all of that? You really going to tell me this wasn't part of your plan as well?" As Nick replied he started returning Greg's kisses from his neck up to his sensitive earlobes.

"I was hoping for an invitation, but thought you might like a little alone time."

"Greg, why would I want alone time when I can have you naked in the bath tub with me?" And with those words Nick started to unbutton his shirt but visibly winced, and then so did Greg.

"Come here Randy Moss. Remember this next time you decide to go diving for the catch and miss. You know you aren't 20 anymore, HEY!"

With that last remark Nick gently reached down and grabbed a handful of water and splashed Greg in the face with the warm water.

"Yeah, well either are you Einstein, and I at least use my muscles."

"Hey, I use my muscles, the ones that count at least." Greg replied with a twinkle in his eye, as he finished unbuttoning Nick's shirt and slowly slipped it off and let if fall to the ground.

"I'd say your muscles are actually quite nice I do believe."

Than Greg started undoing Nick's jeans, and slid then down to the floor as well. And Greg couldn't help but follow the trail with his hands that the jeans had just taken. Then he slid off Nick's boxers and gave a quick kiss to the tip of Nick's cock.

"Now don't start something you can't finish there. Uh G, what are you doing down there? I do believe I can take my own socks off."

"Will you just please keep that pretty little mouth quiet and just say 'Thank You' and let me take care of you?"

"OK sorry. Thank you sweetie."

Greg looked up at Nick from the floor where he had just taken his second sock off, looking up at a very naked Nick Stokes.

"That's Mr. Sweetie to you sir, now go on and hop in and I'll be right back."

"Wait, I thought you were going to join me?" Nick gave Greg a questioning look.

"Oh I am, I'll be right back, just uh, need to go get something. Now get in before the water gets too cold to do any good." And with that , Greg was gone so Nick decided he better get in before Greg got back. He didn't want to have his wrath if he came back and found Nick still standing there.

He slipped one foot slowly in the warm water, then the other, and gently sat down. And what was this damn thing again, a bath pillow? Whatever it was, it was pretty damn comfy. The warm water also felt great, but he would never tell Greg that. What was that smell, vanilla? Well vanilla wasn't too girly, it actually smelled kind of nice, now all he need was a naked Greg and this would be perfect.

Just as the thought entered his mind, Greg came bouncing back into the bathroom carrying something, but Nick couldn't see it yet.

"What the heck it that?" The CSI inquired.

"You'll just have to wait and see, just a little something I picked up for just such an occasion. Don't want to spoil my fun, or should I say our fun."

"My fun is still standing in the bathroom fully clothed, come on in, the water's nice." Nick just gave Greg his 'aw shucks' grin as Greg called it.

Nick watched as Greg started to strip his clothes off, and once he was out of all of them, he joined his lover in the bath tub and the nice warm bubbles.

"So, this is for me huh? I must admit it feels great, my back is feeling looser already."

"See, I told you you'd enjoy it, now turn around." Greg instructed.

"But I just got comfy." Nick groaned.

"You're whining, now turn around."

"I am not whining, and you told me to get comfy and relax."

"OK, whatever your doing quit it and turn around, I want to take care of my baby." And with that Greg held up the bottle that he brought in with him and dangled it in front of Nick.

And OK his curiosity was piqued . "Well, since you put it that way." Nick slowing turned around so his back was to Greg's chest. "What is that stuff anyway?"

"Oh, just a little something I picked up one day and I've been waiting for just the right time to use it."

With that Greg opened the bottle and squeezed a small amount into his hands and rubbed it in between his hands and placed them on Nick's back and started kneading his tight back muscles.

"God, now that does feel good. And Ok are you going to answer my question now, how can you rub that on my back in the water?"

"It's called Eros Gel, it a lubricant that doesn't dry out, plus it is made for underwater use."

"You're using lubricant to give me a back massage?"

"Hey, it's working isn't it?" Then he ran both hands across Nick's stomach and down to his ever growing erection and gave a couple of hard long strokes. "Plus, it has other advantages as well since it's for underwater use."

"Uh yeah, I'm uh, starting to, Oh God, see you point there I think."

Nick just leaned back into Greg and enjoyed the sensation for a minute, feeling Greg grip and stroke him under water was usually pleasurable, but this felt fucking fantastic with the lube as a bonus. And with the bath water it felt so warm so soothing somehow. Then he felt Greg's lips on his neck, not quick and frenzied, but just lazy slow kisses along his neck, with gentle licks and biting along the way. Nick could hardly stand the sensitivity overload.

Greg reached out for the bottle again and poured some more onto his hands and returned to the erotic, that only work Nick could use to describe it, way he was stroking and pleasuring him. God everything felt so good, and he was so glad they decided on the place with the bigger bathtub now.

"God G, this feels so fucking fantastic. This stuff is awesome."

"Yeah, I thought you might like it."

And when Nick thought it couldn't get better, he felt one lubed finger enter him gently, nothing forceful, but so slow and gentle, God Greg always knew just what to do. Nick just sat back and felt every sensation. He loved Greg so many ways, and this was another, Greg always knew what to do to make Nick let go.

"How does that feel love? You like that, make you feel good?" Greg was taking it slow, he didn't want to hurry this, wanted to take it slow and easy, neither had anywhere to be and just wanted to enjoy pleasuring Nick.

"God Yes Greg, you make it so good. Know just what to do to make me feel so good, so good. Love the way to take care of me babe, love you, love you so much." With that Nick slowly moved Greg's hand from around his cock and slid up so Greg could slip his finger out of him. After he did this, he turned around to face Greg and grabbed him and pulled him so their faces were inches apart.

"I love you so much Greg, I want to make love to you, make love to me please Greg, please." Nick was practically begging and Greg hadn't remembered seeing Nick this needy in a long time.

"Of course Nicky, I love you, love making love to you. I want you so much, want to feel you inside me Nicky, but I want to look into your eyes when you enter me, see my face, see my love."

Nick this time grabbed the bottle and get himself good and slick this time for Greg. Nick put his legs out straight in front of him, so Greg could climb on top, and he was SO glad they got the bigger tub and he would have to remember to use it more often.

As Greg was getting ready to settle himself down on Nick's cock, Nick hesitated. "Wait a sec there G, let me help you."

Nick slicked up a couple fingers and gently pressed them into Greg's tight ass. With that pressure, Greg let his head fall back and let out a deep low moan. "Oh God Nick, so good, do you have any idea how good you make me feel?" Nick prepared Greg a little longer, putting another finger in, then pulling them almost all of the way out, then slowly guiding them back in. Nick loved listening to the deep throaty noises that Greg was making. He liked the slow pace, no hurried fuck, not this time, they were going to enjoy every sensation.

Nick pulled out and Greg brought his head back up and Nick asked "Are you ready babe?"

Greg shook his head slowly and said "Always Nick, always ready for you."

And Greg took back over. He wanted to take care of Nick, make Nick feel good, feel everything, so he gently pushed Nick back against the pillow he was at a slight incline. His erection standing right up for Greg to take, and Greg lubed his cock up one more time, but put a hand on each of Nick's shoulder's and slowly lowered himself onto Nick, never breaking eye contact with the man he loved. He held on tight to his shoulder's using that as leverage to lower himself. He took it slowly, wanted to feel every inch of Nick enter him. Nick had laid his head back, but never closed his eyes, he could to feel his cock enter every inch of Greg's hot tight ass, and God nothing ever felt as good as this. This is what love making was, Nick though, he loved this man so much, he would do anything, give anything, pay any price to be with Greg.

Once Greg was all the way lowered and Nick completely in, Greg just sat there for a minute and enjoyed the feel of Nick filling him, that almost painful stretch that felt to good because Nick was inside of him, and he just wanted to enjoy the sensation.

He looked back into Nick's eyes, whose where still glued to his.

"Only you Nicky, only you. Love you so much. You make me feel to good, so complete, so loved and treasured. I love feeling you in me. Can never get enough of just feeling in my me like this. So good Nicky, you fill me so good."

"Only you Greg, love you too. I love being inside you, nothing has ever felt so good, so right. Feels so right being in you. Look at me. Love you so much Greg, need you forever, forever Greg." And with that Nick started to move his hips ever so slowly, to enjoy the feeling more, it was easy to keep control like this, looking right into Greg's eyes, seeing his pleasure. Seeing Greg's eyelids flutter closed and through his head back, and grunting to Nick's small thrusts.

He wanted to give me every sensation though, go he too another small amount of the waterproof lube and wrapped a tight fist around Greg's throbbing erection.

"OH GOD NICK! Too good, too good." He brought his head back up and looked into Nick's eyes once again.

"I want you to watch me Nick, watch me close, this close to my face, this is you all you, this is what you do to me, this is how you make me feel, only you. Make me cum Nicky, only for you."

That was a plea Nick could not ignore, and he stared mesmerized into Greg's deep brown eyes, watching every emotion play out through them. He started stroking Greg a little harder, a little faster, and Greg's mouth came open to let out a breathy moan. But he never closed his eyes. Wanted Nick to see what he did you him.

"Yes Nicky, harder, make me cum for you, this is what you do to me, God Nicky, love you, love you so much."

Nick almost had tears in his eyes watching Greg emotions play across his face because what came through most of all was love. But besides the love, there was complete and honest faith and trust, and that meant more to Nick than anything. Greg trusted Nick to see him at his most vulnerable, his most open and exposed.

Greg gripped Nick's shoulders a little tighter, Nick knew he was close, could tell by his facial expressions, the noises coming form those gorgeous pink lips.

"Oh God Nicky, that's it, I'm gonna cum, so slow, so good, look at me, this is what you do to me Nick, so good, love you so much, Ah GOD, YES, Nick, Fuck yeah, God love you, love you." And with that, Greg finally closed his eyes and laid his head on Nick's shoulders. Nick wrapped his arms around Greg.

"So beautiful babe, you so beautiful. So beautiful when you come, love watching your face. God I love you Greg, do have any idea how much I love you?"

Greg pulled back so he could see Nick's face, "If it's half as much as I love you, then I think so. God that was so good Nick, didn't know slow could feel so good, I could feel everything almost in slow motion. And staring at your eyes, made it so much more intense. Damn Nick, you've been holding out on me."

"Oh trust me G, I'm not holding anything out on you." And with that, Nick gave a few painfully erotic thrusts into Greg again. "God, you feel so good Greg, so tight, so good."

"Now my turn to take care of you baby, you're gonna like this." With that, Greg settled down as far as he could onto Nick's cock. "Pull your knees up Nicky, yeah like that, come on."

Nick did as instructed and Greg leaned into Nick a little more so Nick was still fully embedded in Greg up to the hilt, and God that felt to good. He gently thrusted, feeling every inch of him move within Greg. But when Greg reached behind him and gently pushed a finger inside Nick he gasped.

"Open you eyes Nicky and look at me, I want to see what I do to you, show me, show me on your face what I do to you." Greg slowly slid his finger out and slid it back in, and Nick couldn't hold back the audible moan that escaped his throat, but he stared right into Greg's eyes. He could see everything in there. And Greg was doing this for him, all for him. Greg started moving his fingers a little more rapidly, going as deep as he could, until he could feel his fingers brush up against Nick's prostate.

Nick could hardly stand it. He was inside of Greg while Greg's fingers were buried deep inside of him. He moved so slowly, like Greg did. Wanted to feel every sensation, every movement, see every look of desire play across Greg's face letting Greg know what he was doing to him. Nick didn't know what felt better, being buried in Greg, or rocking back onto his fingers, so he enjoyed both, knowing he wouldn't last long like this, didn't want to, wanted to enjoy the feelings.

"That's it baby, now cum for me." Greg pleaded. "Look at me, and cum for me, now let me see what I do to you."

"Yes Greg, only for you, this is what you do to me, OH God don't stop, I can feel it building, I can feel it so good, don't stop, I'm gonna cum for you. So good, so much, Yes. For you Greg, I'm cuming for you. Yes, AW GOD Greg, GOD, So good Greg, look at me, for you babe, love you, so much." And Greg could swear he could feel Nick's cum shooting inside him, warming him from the inside, it was amazing.

With the last words, Nick came down from his high and Greg slowly pulled his fingers out of Nick, but still stayed on Nick's softening cock, because just having Nick inside of him felt so good, he didn't want to lose that feeling yet.

"Greg, do you know how beautiful you are to me, inside and out. I love you for so may reasons, you're quirky ways at work, your ever optimistic attitude, but your ability to open up and be so free with me makes my chest ache with pure love. Do you know that?"

"I've never been like this with anyone but you Nick, when I said only for you I meant it." He slowly slipped off of Nick and laid against his chest for several minutes. "I love you so much, you know that, but it's more than that Nick. I can't see me being with anyone but you. And I just love taking care of you."

"Well for what it's worth, I love being taken care of. I just hope I get to return the favor sometime."

"I'll make sure to injure myself soon so you can draw me a bath." And Nick smiled at that.

"G, if you would have told me bubble baths were so nice we could've done this a long time ago."

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't have been a nice surprise, speaking of, I'll be right back, I'm getting cold." And with that Greg streaked out of the bathroom and came back in record time with two towels.

"Come on, step on out, that water's getting cold." And he wrapped Nick up in a nice warm towel.

"These are warm Greg, what did you do?"

"Well, when I got my special stuff, I put a couple of towels in the dryer so they'd be nice and warm when you got out. Kind of nice isn't it?"

"You really are spoiling me aren't you, this feels so nice. But I'm ready to crawl into bed, how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm beat. Let's go."

After toweling off with their warm towels, they crawled underneath their covers, not bothering to put any clothes on.

"So G, where did you get that stuff, it rocked?"

"Well, if I tell you I'll have to kill you which I really don't want to have to do. Let's just say it's a candy store for adults, and you'll never know what I might find next there."

"Oh, that sounds promising G, but what if I want to take care of you sometime Greg, Greg, Oh Greg."

All Nick got in response was soft steady breathing from Greg, and Nick smiled wide, "I love you G, sleep well babe." He place a gentle kiss on his forehead and followed him off to sleep.


End file.
